sparring
by RokonChan
Summary: yeh


Vegeta: -vegeta powers up as he looks at his duaghter and smiles- good luck sweety make daddy proud. -he would then go at her as he rushes towards her forming a ki ball in each hand and he stops as he flies up in the air, he would aim his hands at her and smiles- KI BARRAGE! -he rapidly fires ki blasts down towards tiana much like a chain gun rapidly fires bullets-

TianaBriefs: -She remains silent not answering her father feeling her actions had always spoke for her best instead of talking, she had believe she gained this habit from her father as well as the others that she trained with for many days. Her sapphire eyes lock on her father at times watching his movement carefully, sensing his ki surge suddenly in the palms of his hands she mirrors his frowning smirk perfectly and focuses on her own ki swiftly pulling it down towards her hands and pushing it into a slim ball which swirled around aimlessly for a moment, raising her hand she calmly glides it infront of herself where the ki ball would seemly make impact and subconsciously flattens her ki in she her hand moves making a lined shield before her. As she thought the ki ball hit where she had predicted it feeling the ki's force push the wind against her lavender hair, never losing focus she draws her father's ki ball into the ki shield absorbing the energy and stores it with her own in hopes she could use it for a more powerful attack later on in the sparing match. She watches her father head up in the air and pulls more of her ki from her hands in the form on a ki ball this time and has them orbit her slowly awaiting what he may do, in this time she creates many ki balls which would float around her under her intense ability to fully control them at her will. Hearing her father call out an attack she notices a army of ki balls heading her way and sends forth her own ki balls to meet them causing a alignment of explosions, though to her error she had miscounted the mount of ki balls that were sent her way as blue fiery orbs charge from her smoke towards her. Moving her hands swiftly and at high speed her raised a cross line of shields as she herself danced around the ones it was too late to absorb and glided past them as though they were too slow for her, hearing the stay ki orbs blast the lake behind her she takes her opportunity of the heated water creating mist to jump towards her father as such great speed she leaves an after image of herself still standing there. Reappearing nose to nose with her father her smirk deepens as she goes to put her hands out infront of herself but jumps back a gap quickly again leaving another after image of herself there preparing to attack and holds her palm out building her ki immensely in her palm letting it grow past half her body length aiming for where he should be hoping that her being so close would make him retreat back a bit, lowering her arm a bit she yells.- "BIG BANG ATTACK" –She announces her first attack sending one blast to where was right now using half of the ki orb in her palm and lifts her arm to where he might of retreated and sends another powering blast without announcing the name planning this even if he did move the first time he would still not see this unknown second attack coming.-

Vegeta: -vegeta notices her big bang attack as he lifts up his hands and catches it and he would send it directly back to her. then as soon as he sends the attack back he would after image behind her and didnt notice her second attack was a homing type move and without being able to dodge it, it connects with im in his side sending him flying into the lake as a huge splash is made. the impact from vegeta in the water is so great it cuases a 20ft surge to come up and out of the lake as it headed towrds everybody. vegeta would then growl as he flew from the lake and spotted the surge using it to shield his unsuspecting duaghter of the upcoming big bang attack-

TianaBriefs: -She gasps not taking into account that her attack could be thrown back at her and quickly throws her shield up against the big bang attack she herself had made, clenching her fists more she repels the blast causing the wind that had been sucked in by the blast's orbit slam her into the mountain above the lake. Smoke and rocks cloak the area from the big impact of the blow, Tiana found herself deep within the mountain hole she had just created and tries to force herself free from the clinging mountain walls, if she had not been concerned about getting herself freed she would of cracked a joke about the mountain taking it's revenge on her breaking its core. Feeling blood run down her face from the gash that was created above her eyebrow, the loose felling in her left arm worried her into thinking maybe it was broken and bruises forming on her abs she knew she didn't have time for jokes, instead she brought her ki in her palms creating many orbs as she made then spin at heightened speed until they formed a disk like shaped and focused the ki disk into slamming against the rock creating more smoke before she felt her body getting looser around the rock's grip and blasted her way out as soon as she felt herself able to. Concentrating on her father's ki she noticed him above the lake most likely looking at where she crashed, lowing her own ki signal she takes advantage of the smoky dust to drop down close to the lake and float on her back facing her father again locking on her target as she calls the ki disk she kept in the mountain hole to fly out at her father, she had known her father wouldn't fall her this but at least it would distract him for a time whist she teleported a yard behind him ready to absorb her ki disk, she never like the idea of wasting her ki so she had created a way to take it back in and take other's ki. Though the ki of others had to be out of the ki owner's body and couldn't stay within her for long as it was not her's to keep, she would have to use it again. Upon that though Tiana smirked and started to spin with blinding speed making herself blurred and begins shouting out an army of her own father's ki orbs, focusing more she didn't stop but started spin faster and shaped the orbs that she sent out next into a sharpened blades making them all look like angel arrows raining down from the heaven's.- OPEN HEAVEN DEATH! –She yelled out, it didn't take much to know do this attack got it's name, slowly she looked upon when her attack had taken place and held her weak arm checking if it was broken or not, the only movement that came from it was her fingers twitching, she didn't all that mind as she could still bring ki from her palms and fighting with one arm wasn't all that bad. Looking down at the bruise she felt before she noticed she gotten it wrong by far as the bruise was another large gash over her ribs that would of been made on entering the mountain, she loved how she couldn't feel as much pain as others around her but it wasn't always a good thing as she could be badly injured and not know it, didn't stop her though, this was nothing to her placing a well known smirks of her father on her lips of which also leaked a little blood most likely from her lungs. She wouldn't let this little scrape get to her, she was hard headed and stubborn like her father.-

Vegeta: - -after images into the hole created by tianas body in the cliff side as the heavens death attack impacts outside- not bad, impressive -he smiles as he forms a purple aura in his hands- GALICK GUN! -he fires it at his duaghter and smiles as he follows it up right after with a big bang attack then uses final flash to blind those within sight- FINAL FLASH!

TianaBriefs: -she floats there noticing the array of attack beams heading her from the darkness of the hole and stays where she being a stubborn as she was she refused to stand down from a direct fight; bringing her ki to her right palm she knew she would only be able to deflect one right back at him and would have to take the other two head on, she narrows her eyes on the final flash beam and readies herself. Purple lit her sapphire eyes at the beam pounded into her left shoulder shoving her back slight though she was thankful as she couldn't feel much from there anyway before she felt the second blast of his Big Bang grind against her abs as she refused to let it take her down, she needed to stay where she was if this plan she had worked up within seconds was to work. She growled feeling a slight burn on her abs as she pushes back more and readies herself for the final flash, swiftly pushing forward she washes the area before her with her ki making a strong shield and holds her stand behind it, taking in what remained of the big bang attack she pulls it from herself and coats it over the shield to strengthen it. Final flash came to her fast slamming against the shield as she suddenly put in more power to push it back aiming for the hole where she knew her father would of been, it was a good plan for him hide in there but also and bad idea to stay, she made more ki orbs and threw them at the hole entrance having them circle there out of his view and awaiting him to flee if he choose to. Tiana looked on watching the blast that was sent her way retreat to find it's master, she teleported down to the lake and floated just above and began to spin once again though instead she dragged the wind around her forcing the water from it's home and made it spin around her like a water tornado making harder for everyone to see.- Crystal break... –She whispered suddenly spinning with more power picking up rocks from the ground with the water making the elements work against her father. Her aura around her started to flair wildly as she felt a surge of power take hold in her body, her eyes over looked with aqua orbs as her hair danced with the water in an angel like glow though through the blurriness it was hard to tell. She felt stronger no longer feeling the little strings from her abs or her head wounds, she felt nothing with pain and more powerful than she did before. Slowing herself the water dropped suddenly making a rather large splash, perhaps she hadn't thought that one through all the way but it was fun she had to admit, her greenish eyes glanced to the hole where she had last saw her father half temped to check to see what happened but she knew better than do fall prey to her curiosity. Tiana floated above the wild wrestling waters that crashed around below her, the wind pushing against her golden hair making her shiver from the slight coldness of the drying liquid on her skin, looking back down at her left arm she noted that it was moveable again and much happy for that, now she had more ways to plan her next attack if this wasn't the end though she could smell the burning of her own flesh, she had hoped it wasn't the end as she enjoyed these sparing matches she had with her father. Running her hands through her hair she thought it best to create more ki orbs around her reading her for the next attack whenever it came.-


End file.
